


[Podfic of] bury me in your memory

by idellaphod, the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Mostly, Jisung just feels lost. The inside of his chest is too full of longing for any other emotion to stay long, and so he sits, and looks, and he tries to remember.Minho does his best to help.---Or, Minho is the keeper of all things lost and Jisung can't find what he needs the most.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Europodfriends 2019 Creations





	[Podfic of] bury me in your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury me in your memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979038) by [singsungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsungie/pseuds/singsungie). 

**Length:** 34:26

**Music:** Sam Kim - Who Are You (Goblin OST)

**Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/burymeinyourmemory.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

This was recorded as an in-person collab while we were attending Europodfriends 2019. My eternal thanks to idella for letting me drag them into spontaneously recording skz podfic with me, and to singsungie, for being wonderful and giving us permission to post this. <3


End file.
